1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spooled wire dispenser and, more specifically, to a device having a handle attached to a plate which has a swivel hook centrally located within the plate providing means for attachment to a spool of barbed wire and after attaching one end of the wire to a fixed point the swivel hook provides means for the spool to turn on a horizontal plane while the spool is being carried to its next location.
2. Document Disclosure Program
The inventor of the present application, John E. Slater, has previously filed the present invention with the Document Disclosure Program of the U. S. Patent and Trademark Office, having No. 418, 910 dated May 1, 1997.
3. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dispensers designed to aid in uncoiling and unrolling spooled and rolled materials. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,793 issued to Walker on Jul. 6, 1976.
Another patent was issued to Scrogin on Jun. 11, 1974 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,842. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,335 was issued to Brown on Aug. 10, 1937. Still yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,765 was issued to Juranic on Jan. 12, 1937 and yet another was issued to Starratt as U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,484 on May 25, 1920.